


Blue Neighbourhood

by K_roe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, i dont always kill them i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_roe/pseuds/K_roe
Summary: Based on the blue neighbourhood trilogy by Troye Sivan ~
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Blue Neighbourhood

Kuroo Tetsuro & Kenma Kozume had been friends for as long as anyone could remember. They were truly inseparable, spending their youth they were always seen together whether it was going on bike rides, climbing trees or exploring the nearby beach. It wasn't long before they realised that they were more than friends, Kuroo confessed his love first at the age of 16 and despite knowing that his father would never accept them, they soon became a couple. 

It was late June and after a day of helping his father at the scrapyard, all Kuroo wanted to do was to have his boyfriend in his arms. He finished up everything his father gave him to do and was sent home to start making dinner. Knowing that his father was going to be out at the pub for most of the night, Kuroo took the liberty and decided to invite Kenma over. 

After cooking the meal, Kuroo lead the younger boy up to his room where the two done nothing but hold each other kissing and whispering sweet nothings. They were so engrossed in their little world they didn’t even hear the front door open. They didn’t hear the footsteps coming up the stairs and by the time the door swung open the two had no time to tear themselves away from each other. 

They were prohibited from seeing each other that day. Kuroo’s father swearing to kill them both if Kenma set foot in the house again. Kenma tried all he could to get hold of Kuroo, but he blocked him on social media, rejected his calls and even crossed the street when he saw him coming. As a last resort he showed up at the scrap yard wanting to talk it out to convince Kuroo of coming back to him, but the damage had been done. Kuroo’s father upon seeing the boy punched him repeatedly screaming slurs at him. Telling him his son was not like him. Hearing the commotion from outside Kuroo came out of the building in time to get his father away from the boy before he could do any more damage.

“Just go.” Was the last thing Kuroo said before he was pulled away by his father, still ranting about how dare that thing come near him. How he was going to catch something just from breathing the same air as him. Kuroo tuned him out, stuck in his thoughts – if only he was straight, if only he had a girlfriend to make his father proud. 

So that’s what he did. 

She was a nice girl, the year below. Short hair in a bob, honey brown eyes. He knew why this was - who he was trying to replace, but she was a girl and that made his father happy. Kuroo and the girl walked around school holding hands and Kuroo made sure to give her a kiss on the cheek when he saw Kenma walking down the corridor. Every time it happened felt like another stab in Kenma’s heart.

2 months later

The sky was grey and it was slowly starting to rain, fitting for a funeral Kuroo thought to himself. He knew he was to blame for this. He knew that it was because of him that he was gone. He knew it was his fault that his father had drunk himself into a stupor and never woke up. 

Following the coffin out into the graveyard, his girlfriend at his side holding his hand Kuroo could barely keep it together he couldn’t hear the words from the chaplain’s mouth, he fell to his knees at the graveside crying, begging for him to come back. It was twilight by the time he found himself able to move and when he stood, he saw a figure of a person standing a few meters away.

He walked slowly towards the person before falling into their arms crying. Kenma caught him, stroking the boy's hair gripping hold of him like his life depended on it. Slowly raising his head Kuroo looked into Kenmas eyes leaning in briefly before seeing movement out of the corner of his eye. There stood his girlfriend, tears welling in her eyes - and as she turned to run he grabbed hold of her. Linking their fingers and walking out of the graveyard together. He didn't look back at the boy he left.

The next day, the news was everywhere. The body of a young boy at the bottom of the cliffs. 

Kuroo could never forgive himself for not looking back that day.


End file.
